


this is beginning to feel like the dog's lost his lead

by exhaustedsinner



Series: young liars [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: M/M, Trans Dande | Leon, minor alcohol mention, post-championship defeat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25501882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exhaustedsinner/pseuds/exhaustedsinner
Summary: After losing the Championship, Leon needs a bit of comforting.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Series: young liars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847461
Comments: 1
Kudos: 82





	this is beginning to feel like the dog's lost his lead

Raihan knew it was coming.

That friend of Leon’s brother, she was just too good. Raihan watched her beat them all one by one, barely breaking a sweat. She struggled against Raihan himself, but even he fell to her, and Raihan didn’t lose to anyone but Leon.

Then, she went up against him. 

_ Leon. _

Leon didn’t know how to lose, not anymore. Raihan was the closest thing to competition he had, but Leon was the one person Raihan’s arrogance would crumble beneath. Raihan had watched the match, watched Leon walk off the stadium grounds after losing with his back straight and head held high, but...bravado could only get you so far. 

It’s late, and Raihan is slouched down onto his couch with a beer in one hand and his Rotom in the other. Everyone’s feed is all about Leon, all about Gloria, all about Leon losing to this child. It’s not a surprise, then, when there’s a banging on Raihan’s apartment door.

Leon’s hair hangs limp around his face, damped down by the pouring rain outside. Raihan gestures him in, pushes him over gently to the couch. Disappearing for a moment, he returns with an open beer and a towel. He gives the bottle to Leon, and starts to gently rub his hair dry with the towel.

It’s not until Raihan is running his long clever fingers through Leon’s hair, slowly detangling the knots, that Leon starts to speak. A few words at first, then a flood. How he’s lost everything from his position to everyone’s respect, how no one will ever take him seriously again as he was beaten by a kid, how he doesn’t know what to do now.

If Leon’s not champion, who is he?

“It’s just a title,” Raihan finally says, after the torrent of words has trickled to a halt. “You don’t see me crying about it every time you beat me.”

“Really?” Leon says, rolling his head over to fix Raihan with wide golden eyes. “Not even a few tears?”

Raihan tugs on his hair for a moment. He’s really just petting Leon’s head at this point, but it seems to soothe the tight lines at the corner of Leon’s mouth so he keeps going. “You’re still the same person,” he murmurs. 

“Yeah. The same person. Leon the reliable, Leon the winner.” The words come out bitterly. “I don’t remember the last time Leon did anything fun.”

Raihan shrugs a lazy shoulder. “Do something for yourself,” he says. “That’s what I do. A little self-centeredness is good for the soul.”

Leon turns from where he’s been tucked in a corner of the sofa, looks Raihan straight on. Raihan lets his hand fall away, fall down to his lap. Leon looks at him like it’s for the first time, eyes moving over Raihan’s face, lingering here and there.

“So if I do what I want, are you going to tell me no?” he asks.

Raihan raises a quizzical eyebrow, but before he can do more than open his mouth, Leon’s hand is on his chest and pressing him down into the sofa. He hooks a leg over, suddenly is straddling Raihan. Raihan is very aware of the warm body above him, of how his longtime friend and rival is looking at him like he’s something to be devoured.

“I’m not going to say anything,” he says after licking dry lips. Leon’s eyes linger on his mouth, before bending down to chase the last of Raihan’s words with his own lips.

Leon kisses like he battles - precise, a little flair here and there. When Raihan pulls back for a moment to breathe, Leon follows right after, easily slipping his tongue into Raihan’s mouth. His hands are quick, clever, getting Raihan out of his shirt before he really knows what’s happened. Raihan finds himself staring at the ceiling blindly as Leon’s teeth nip at his skin, leaving marks here and there down his chest.

Raihan has always been proud of his body - worked hard to stay fit. This is why, he realizes, as Leon’s large hands wrap around his waist, as Leon’s tongue traces across a line of hair. To look good for Leon, to be ready for -  _ this. _

Leon makes a soft inquiring noise as his fingers pluck at the waistband of Raihan’s shorts, and it’s all he can do to nod dumbly. That wide, beautiful mouth of Leon’s slides down on him so smoothly and quickly Raihan can’t help but cry out in a broken voice. Leon’s mouth is hot, slick, and his nose brushes neatly trimmed dark curls at the base without seemingly any effort at all. Raihan’s fingers clench in Leon’s hair as he wonders dazedly who Leon practiced  _ this _ with to get so very good. 

Steady rhythmic pressure, a tongue dancing right at that sensitive spot under the head, and it’s all too much good, far too soon. Raihan pulls Leon up with unsteady hands, tugs him up to kiss him as he bites back a moan when the wet head of his cock brushes against Leon’s shirt.

“Not yet,” Raihan says, and tugs Leon’s damp shirt off. He gets his hands on the zipper of Leon’s pants, but Leon stops him, sitting up quickly. Raihan follows, feeling awkward as he sits there naked with his cock bobbing in the air. Leon’s face is - closed off, somehow. 

“I -” he starts, then stops. He cocks his head. “You even been with a trans guy?”

Raihan blinks. Shakes his head. Grins a bit. “No, but I’m a fast learner.”

Leon’s face softens, the corner of his mouth twisting up. “You’re insufferable.” He leans back, lets Raihan’s hands go. Raihan pulls his shorts and underwear off and tosses them aside, ignoring everything underneath for the moment. He presses Leon down into the couch in a mirror of their previous positions, trying to say with his lips on Leon’s and his hands tangled in purple hair that win or lose, regardless of what’s in his pants, Leon is the same Leon.

He relaxes, bit by bit as Raihan presses biting kisses to his mouth, his jawline. Raihan alternates sharpness and soothing - a nip to a patch of skin here, a soft tongue over a nipple there. By the time he’s worked his way down, Leon isn’t paying attention to much other than giving out the occasional moans. 

Raihan lets his hand move down, tangling in short purple curls before tracing over swollen lips. He can already feel the slickness seeping out. He pulls back, though, instead turning his attention to the soft skin of Leon’s inner thighs. Raihan rubs his unshaven cheek against it until the tan skin is red and sensitive, until Leon squirms. He presses wet, open mouthed kisses to the beardburned skin, slowly working his way inwards. 

Finally at his goal, Raihan takes his time. Licks slowly up the outside of one puffy lip and down the other. Leon shifts restlessly, shoving his thighs further apart and revealing wet folds within.

Raihan dives in, letting his tongue slowly move through the layers of slick flesh, trying not to grin to himself as Leon gasps. He moves up then down then up again, avoiding what’s sitting at the top like a beacon. It’s not until Leon grunts Raihan’s name out unevenly that he finally moves up, lets his tongue slide along the length of Leon’s clit.

He’s big, bigger than anyone Raihan has been with. He’s able to wrap his lips around, suck on it like a small cock. Leon’s moaning loudly now, the sounds like nothing Raihan has ever hears him make before. He only gets louder when Raihan slides one finger, then two, deep inside Leon’s wet heat before pulling them out. 

Raihan starts up a rhythm like that - sucking on Leon’s large clit as his fingers pump in and out. Eventually he turns his fingers, starts to feel around a bit. Just - there. Wrinkled, swollen flesh that makes Leon groan and get even wetter as Raihan rubs against it. 

Leon’s thighs tremble, the muscles in them quivering as Raihan sucks hard and then laps against delicate, sensitive skin. His fingers slide, tugging and pulling as Leon moans and grunts. Leon’s hand tugs at Raihan’s hair for a moment, “Raihan, I can’t- I’m, god I’m going to -”

Pulling his mouth off just enough to snarl out “Let it come,” Raihan dives back into Leon’s wetness, jaw aching, fingers sore. Leon moans louder, louder until his voice breaks. “Raihan -!”

Muscles contract rhythmically, and liquid gushes out around Raihan’s fingers. Leon’s back arches, his clit in Raihan’s mouth throbbing hot and wet with his orgasm. Raihan’s fingers stroke gently, gently as Leon twitches, coming down slowly. Hs gives Leon’s clit one final suck before sitting up and wiping his face with the back of his hand.

Leon’s entire bottom half - and the couch - are soaked, and he scrubs a hand across dazed golden eyes. He mumbles something that Raihan can’t understand as their eyes meet and Leon yanks him forward to kiss him deeply. 

“I haven’t come like that since… I can’t even remember,” he murmurs into Raihan’s mouth before the words dissolve into kisses that taste like Leon’s come.

“Fuck me,” he says, and Raihan quirks an eyebrow. 

“You sure?”

Leon shifts - writhes, more like, his hips moving sinuously with the looseness of a good orgasm. “Fuck me so I feel it tomorrow.”

Raihan has stayed so very hard through all of this, the tip of his cock wet with precome. He gets his thighs under Leon’s teases the head of his cock at Leon’s wet, swollen entrance. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Leon says, and pulls Raihan forward so he slides in. Leon is  _ plush _ inside, slick and puffy and wrapped so good around Raihan’s cock that he has to pause a minute so he doesn’t come right there and then. Raihan spends a minute fussing, arranging his hips in the cradle of Leon’s, pressing Leon’s long thighs back towards his stomach.

When they’re arranged how he likes he pulls back then thrusts in, long and smooth. Leon lets out a noise that sounds downright satisfied at being filled so well. Raihan bites his lip, sharp canine cutting into soft flesh and bringing him back to himself. He starts a slow rhythm, one that gets hard and deep as he strokes deep into Leon’s body.

Leon is so beautifully responsive, head thrown back and long throat working, groaning as Raihan hits a particularly good spot. 

“Touch -” Raihan has to catch his breath. “Touch yourself. Want you to come when I’m inside you.” 

Leon reaches down with shaky fingers, brushes over where Raihan is sliding in and out. Fingertips wrap around his clit, sliding back and forth in a practiced motion. He tightens up, making Raihan gasp. Leon grins a bit at that and starts working his fingers faster. 

Even though Raihan’s been teetering on the edge for a while, Leon falls first. His hand moves to grab Raihan’s hip, clutching at him almost painfully as he starts to clench around Raihan’s cock with a shout. 

Raihan’s head drops down, hips moving automatically now. Leon’s muscles milk him, his orgasm coming as easily as breathing. He pumps come deep into Leon, thrusts getting a little smoother, a little slicker as he comes. He finally stops, having ground his hips as close to Leon’s as he can get and collapsing down onto the other man’s chest.

After a minute or two a hand reaches down, tugs at Raihan’s chin. Leon gives him a long, slow kiss. “I like this,” he says, “like having you inside of me.”

Raihan shifts his hips a bit. He’s softening, can feel his come starting to drip out around him. It’s obscene, small squelching sounds between their bodies. 

“I like it too,” he says back, before brushing purple hair back and looking seriously into Leon’s eyes. “And you’re the same Leon, yeah?” 

Leon looks back, expression lazy and sated, the anger and wariness now gone. “Yeah,” he says after a moment. “Guess I am.”

Raihan finally sits back and pulls out, his lower half an absolute mess of fluids. He scratches at his stomach absently. “Come on,” he says. “Time to shower.” He pulls Leon to his feet, laughing a bit at the man’s wobbly legs.

As Leon’s broad hands smooth soap down Raihan’s back, his mouth biting a mark into his neck, Raihan thinks to himself that this is worth losing. 

Well, sometimes. 

There’s always another battle tomorrow. 


End file.
